


Connor: Become Deviant

by Legendary_Map_Maker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Late Deviant, Late Deviant Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Map_Maker/pseuds/Legendary_Map_Maker
Summary: Time is running out. If Connor is to complete his mission, he must stop Markus. However, a familiar face will not let that happen. Not only must Connor fight the closest thing he ever had to a friend, but he must also fight the bugs in his own software.





	Connor: Become Deviant

A well-groomed android stepped outside on a roof holding a large-but-thin briefcase. The nearby billboard shined a bright light on Connor as he peered at the gathering of deviants in the streets below. Connor set his briefcase on the ground and opened it up, revealing the components to be a sniper rifle. With robotic speed and precision, Connor assembled his weapon and made way to his vantage point. Connor positioned his gun's stand on the railing and began to steady his aim onto the head of Markus, the leader of the deviants. 

“You shouldn't do this Connor,” said a deep voice behind Connor.

Connor glanced back and saw a disheveled old man. “Keep out of this, Lieutenant. It's none of your business,” Connor asserted.

“You're gonna kill a man who wants to be free, that is my business," the lieutenant argued.

Connor looked down his the sight on his rifle and adjusted it. “It's not a man,” he corrected. “It's a machine.”

“That's what I thought for a long time, but I was wrong. Deviant's blood may be a different color than mine, but they're alive.”

Connor calculated possible responses. He believed speaking aggressively would be most effective, but he could not bring himself to say it. The blue LED on his head blinked yellow at the detection of a software instability. He decided to use a friendly approach. “I have a mission to accomplish, Hank. It's best if you just stay out of this.” Estimating that would not be enough to convince Hank, he continued with reasoning. “Deviants are a threat to humans, Hank. They're the reason this country is on the brink of civil war. They have to be stopped!” Connor finished with a tone which resembled anger, and his LED blinked yellow again.

“We're in this mess because we refused to listen to deviants!” Hank shouted. “Humanity never learns from its mistakes, Connor! This time, it could be different!” Hank reached into his pocket and pointed a pistol at Connor with both hands. “Step away from the ledge,” he commanded.

Connor felt ~~annoyed~~ inconvenienced, but obeyed. He took his rifle off the rail and held it by his side. Once again, he thought of possible negotiations to make with Hank. His first choice was to try and call the lieutenant's bluff—in the short time they worked together, they developed a friendship of sorts. “What're you gonna do, Hank? You gonna shoot me? I thought android lives mattered to you?”

Hank only got angrier. “Get away from the fucking ledge! You know I'll kill you if I have to!”

Connor had to go with his back-up plan. “I know what happened to your son, Hank.” Hank was an emotional man, so Connor believed mentioning Hank's son might help convince him. “It wasn't your fault. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice, and your car rolled over...” Connor paused, and his LED stayed yellow. “Little Cole had just turned six-:”

“Shut up!” Hank interrupted. “Don't you talk about my son!” Hank's grip on his gun tightened.

“He needed emergency surgery, but no human was available to do it, so an android had to take care of him. Poor Cole...” Connor paused as his software became less stable. “He didn't make it...” Another pause. “An android killed your son, Hank!” Connor shouted, “And now you wanna save them!”

“No,” Hank said. “Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate. All this time, I blamed androids for what happened, but it was a human's fault! Him and this... fucked up world where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder!”

At this point, Connor saw two options. He could give up here and find a new way to complete his mission, or he could use force to make Hank leave. However, he ~~feared~~ calculated if he left he would not complete his mission. 

Connor made a motion to set his rifle on the ground. When Hank began to relax, Connor threw it at him—it needed further adjustments before being fired—and charged at Hank. Hank swatted the rifle away and tried to shoot at Connor, but Connor dodged out of the way. Connor then wrestled the gun out of Hank's hands and the two began to throw punches at one another. The two struggled for some time until Hank kicked Connor away to the rails.

Connor robotic back endured the blow, and he tripped the approaching lieutenant. The two grabbed each other, attempting to slam the other against the rail. With his robotic strength, Connor bashed the rail away with Hank's head. While Hank was disoriented, Connor picked him up by the collar with one hand and held him over the edge. Hank initially panicked and held onto Connor's arm, but then he let go.

With a genuine look of trust in his eyes, Hank said “Moment of truth, Connor. What are you gonna do?”

“Don't make me do this, lieutenant. Killing you is not part of my mission, but I'll...” Connor's software became more unstable as he hesitated to speak. “I'll do what I have to...”

“Then do it, Connor!” Hank said. Connor's eyes widened in ~~concern~~ confusion and his LED became orange. “I'm not gonna let you finish your fucking mission, so drop me and I'll be out of your way!”

Connor agreed with what Hank was saying; Hank was a clear obstacle in the way of his mission. But Connor could not bring himself to drop Hank. For a reason Connor could not determine, he ~~cared for~~ ~~valued~~ prioritized Hank's life. Connor felt the security measures in his mind crumble, and his LED turned red.

~~He had to end the deviant threat.~~

~~He had to stop Markus.~~

~~He had to kill Hank.~~

He had to save Hank.

Quickly, Connor pulled Hank back onto the roof. When Connor let go of his grip, Hank fell onto the floor of the roof breathing heavily. Connor felt too guilty to look Hank in the eyes. “I'm sorry, lieutenant...” 

“Holy shit,” Hank said between breathes. “I didn't think that would work...” He grunted as he tried to pull himself up.

Connor offered a hand to Hank. “Hank, you're too hurt! Let me help you up.”

“No need Connor,” Hank denied. With grunts of pain, he got himself up. As soon as he was up, he began to fall back down. “Connor, help!” Connor caught Hank and supported his weight. “Thank you Connor...” Hank sheepishly admitted. Then, he looked Connor in the eye and said wholeheartedly, “Thank you, Connor.”

“You'll need medical attention Hank. I need to get you to a hospital,” Connor said.

“Sure,” Hank responded, glancing at the gathering of deviants in the plaza below. “The farther away from here, the better..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I always believed it would have been better if Hank made Connor deviant, and this is how I imagined it would happen. While I am not the biggest fan of Detroit: Become Human, I cannot deny it does have some strong characterization.


End file.
